game_of_thrones_legacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Visenya Targaryen
Visenya Targaryen is the middle child and eldest daughter born to King Aemon Targaryen and Queen Rhaenys Targaryen. Her eldest sibling and brother is Crown Prince Rhaegan Targaryen. Visenya's younger sister is Rayne Targaryen. Visenya rides and commands the dragon Viserion. Full Name: Visenya Elaena Targaryen IMVU Username Ithiliel House/Clan: Targaryen House Words: Fire and Blood Ruling House: Targaryen Title(s): Princess of Dragonstone Princess Visenya Lady Targaryen Age: 25 Date of Birth: 10/08/377 AL Place of Birth: King's Landing Gender: Female Orientation: Sepiosexual Occupation: Lady of King’s Landing Religion: The Seven Status: Alive Alignment: Chaotic Neutral General Appearance: Visenya is considered by most to be quite beautiful. Like her siblingss, Visenya has the classic beauty of the Targaryen line, a throwback to the beauty of Old Valyria. Visenya is a bit taller than the average woman, voluptuous, supple, and graceful. Visenya's true pride, though, is her hair. Long and glossy, hanging down to her waist in silver-golden waves. She enjoys wearing it down when in private, but is usually seen with it done up in splendorous hairstyles of braids and curls. Hair Colour: Platinum blonde Eye Colour: Violette Skin Tone: Sunkissed Height: 5’9” Weight: 127 Build: Lithe, thin, supple, graceful Piercings: A single piercing on each ear. Other Distinguishing Marks: A single freckle on her right shoulder blade. Lineage: Aegon VI and Daenerys Targaryen Father: Aemon I (49) Mother: Rhaenys Targaryen (Deceased) Brothers: Rhaegan Targaryen (26) Sisters: Rhayne Targaryen (22) Other: Viserion (103) Named after Daenerys' late brother, Viserys, Viserion is one of the three dragons born from the fires of Khal Drogo's funeral pyre. The majority of Viserion's scales are cream, but his horns, wing bones and spinal crest are golden. His teeth are shining black daggers, and his eyes are two pools of molten gold. Viserion's flame is pale gold shot through with red and orange, and he has a roar that would send a hundred lions running. Like Drogon and Rhaegal, Viserion is passed down from generation to generation of royal children born to the Targaryen dynasty. Allies: Targaryen Loyalists Enemies: Enemies of the Crown List grows daily. Overall Personality: Pampered from an early age, Visenya is very proud and stubborn, known to exhibit a certain petulance and haughty demeanor while in the public eye. Visenya cares for her family deeply and is willing to do absolutely anything for them. Likes/Obssessions: ~Literature ~Knowledge ~Traveling ~Drinking fine wine ~Dragon's Breath (the flower) Dislikes/Pet Peeves: ~Children ~Rudeness ~Arrogance ~People with no ambition ~Most animals ~Incessant chatter Fears/Phobias: ~History repeating itself. ~The death of her siblings. ~Childbirth Hobbies/Interests: ~Reading ~Riding Viserion Physical Skills: Horseback Riding: From a young age, Visenya was trained in horseback riding. Like most noblewomen of the time, this mostly focused on sidesaddle. Dragon Riding: Like her siblings, Visenya was taught the proper way to travel while on dragonback. This was the most thrilling of all her lessons, as riding upon Viserion always makes her feel like her namesake, astride the great Vhagar. Dagger: Though not particularly strong nor battleminded, Visenya was trained from an early age, at the behest of her mother, at handling a dagger for protection. Although surrounded by men sworn to protect her, Rhaenys knew from experience that even royal women need to be able to protect themselves. Intellectual Skills: Politics: Much like her siblings, Visenya was raised from a very young age to understand how politics work. She is highly skilled in knowing exactly how to use the political advantage to guide and shape the world in her favor, and she is no stranger to using her skills to garner political ties, both personal and for the betterment of her family. Multilingual: Visenya considers herself to be quite the linguist. Out of everything they were forced to learn growing up, Visenya most enjoyed learning different languages. She, like her brothers, is fluent in the Common Tongue, Trade Tongue, and Braavosi Valyrian. She most enjoys using and talking with her siblings in what is left of High Valyrian, for she feels that it is the most noble language she has ever heard. She has a passable knowledge of Dothraki and the language of Asshai. Though her brother learned the language of the Lhazareen, Visenya declined to learn it as it seemed a barbaric language that wasn't even derived from Valyrian as the others were. Charm: Visenya's greatest power lay in her beauty, intelligence, and incomparable ability to get what she wants. While she is ruthless enough to use bribery and blackmail, her greatest talent lies in manipulation and her ability to make others see things the way she wants them to. Education: Though Visenya's education was very similar to that of her brother, she also had many subjects that were different. Though it was dreadfully dull, Visenya was expected to learn how to entertain guests, flower arranging, all types of musical instruments, and dancing. Through these activities she was taught to look for weaknesses and strengths in others that she could exploit. The most useful part of her education though was her study of Herbology, and through it, her study of poisons. Weapons: WIP Clothing Style: Armour: ((Your character's armour, if they wear any)) Background ((Your character's history. Should be lengthy as to give others a good idea of your character)) RP Logs Theme Song ((Your character's theme song))